


La ragazza che sussurrava ai lupi mannari

by Niky_94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Professor Remus Lupin, Teacher assistant, Werewolves, student
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: Niky frequenta il terzo anno alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.Molto presto il preside della scuola, il professor Albus Silente, le affida un incarico molto importante: assistere il professor Lupin, il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, con la preparazione delle lezioni.I due passeranno molto tempo insieme e, nel corso del'anno, avranno modo di imparare molte cose l'uno dell'altra e, soprattutto, di sé stessi.





	

Vorrei dedicare questo capitolo a Greta, Chiara ed Evelyn,  
che mi ispirano e supportano sempre. Grazie <3

 

Niky appoggiò la schiena all'alto sedile del treno, e si avvicinò al finestrino. Osservò il paesaggio per qualche momento: la locomotiva viaggiava ad una velocità tale che gli alberi, le cui sagome non erano più chiaramente distinguibili, si erano trasformati in una scia interminabile dal colore verde intenso. Sorrise. Solo poche ore prima, dopo aver caricato la sua piccola valigia sul treno, aveva lasciato la stazione di Londra, diretta alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, pronta per iniziare il terzo anno. Chiuse gli occhi, e rimase ad ascoltare il picchiettio della pioggia che, battendo piano sui vetri e sulle pareti del treno, producevano un suono delicato e soffuso. Il cielo, che al momento della partenza era limpido e privo di nubi, si era presto rannuvolato, assumendo una cupa tonalità di grigio.   
Niky appoggiò la testa alla parete del treno e chiuse gli occhi, certa che presto si sarebbe addormentata. Aveva atteso per tutta l'estate il momento in cui avrebbe potuto fare ritorno a scuola; il viaggio per raggiungere Hogwarts era per lei un'esperienza meravigliosa e Niky, trepidante d'attesa, non era riuscita a chiudere occhio tutta la notte per l'emozione.  
Con un sospiro, si domandò chi sarebbe stato il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Strinse le labbra per un momento, contrariata, ripensando ai docenti che avevano ricoperto l'incarico nei due anni precedenti: il primo anno, il professor Raptor si era rivelato complice di Voldemort, un mago oscuro di cui i maghi temevano di pronunciare il nome; Raptor aveva cercato non solo di rubare la Pietra Filosofale, che avrebbe permesso al Signore Oscuro di ottenere l'immortalità, ma aveva cercato di eliminare Harry Potter, uno dei compagni di scuola di Niky. Il secondo anno, il professor Allock, che Niky aveva sempre considerato un uomo sciocco e pieno di sé, era rimasto coinvolto in uno strano incidente all'interno della misteriosa Camera dei Segreti. Incidente nel quale, naturalmente, era stato coinvolto anche Harry. Niky non riusciva a decidersi: era Harry ad attirare i guai, o erano questi ad andarlo a cercare? Qualunque fosse stata la risposta, non vedeva l'ora di conoscere il nuovo professore; Difesa era sempre stata la sua materia preferita, nonché quella in cui aveva sempre ottenuto i risultati migliori. Il professor Raptor, una volta, le aveva balbettato qualcosa a proposito di un suo “talento naturale”. Ah, se solo parte di quel talento avesse riguardato il preparare pozioni…! Niky scosse nuovamente il capo, questa volta per liberarsi dell'immagine che le era comparsa davanti agli occhi, richiamata dal corso dei suoi pensieri. Un uomo alto, magro, con lunghi capelli neri perennemente unticci e piccoli occhi scuri e penetranti, che sembravano essere stati fatti su misura per fulminare con lo sguardo ogni studente che si fosse trovato nel loro campo visivo. Il professor Piton, l'insegnante di pozioni.  
Niky mosse leggermente il capo e le spalle, alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda. Sul sedile accanto a lei Stella, la fida gattina, socchiuse gli occhi gialli, disturbata dai movimenti della padroncina, che avevano interrotto il suo pisolino. Guardò Niky per un momento, poi sbadigliò mettendo in mostra i denti bianchissimi e si raggomitolò su sé stessa, una palla di soffice e lucente pelo nero, in contrasto con la stoffa colorata che rivestiva il sedile. Pochi minuti più tardi, le due dormivano profondamente, cullate dalle leggere scosse della carrozza e dal rumore della pioggia, che batteva contro il vetro con sempre maggiore insistenza.

**** **** **** ****

Niky aprì lentamente gli occhi. Stava facendo un sogno meraviglioso, che purtroppo si interruppe proprio sul più bello. Sollevò con una mano gli occhiali dalla grossa montatura che le erano scivolati sulla punta del naso e si guardò attorno, confusa; il treno aveva iniziato a rallentare. Anche Stella, ancora raggomitolata sul sedile, si era svegliata e si guardava intorno con curiosità. Niky si avvicinò al finestrino. Socchiuse gli occhi castani, cercando di vedere attraverso lo spesso muro d'acqua, nel tentativo di individuare le alte torri del castello. Ma il cielo era tanto scuro da rendere gli elementi del paesaggio difficili da distinguere. Era come se tutto, all'esterno del treno, fosse stato inghiottito da una nebbia oscura, le cui volute erano tanto spesse da far scomparire ogni cosa avessero avvolto nel loro abbraccio.  
All'improvviso, le luci iniziarono a lampeggiare, e lo stridio dei freni crebbe di intensità man mano che il treno perdeva velocità. Dalle altre carrozze iniziarono a provenire esclamazioni di sorpresa.  
Niky si guardò attorno, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Non era certa di quando tempo fosse passato da quando si era addormentata, ma i suoi compagni erano ancora seduti ai loro posti, e nessuno di loro aveva iniziato a prepararsi per scendere dal treno, quindi dedusse che doveva mancare ancora molto, prima di raggiungere il castello. Il motivo di quel rallentamento doveva dunque essere un altro. Abbassò lo sguardo su Stella: la gatta la guardava, i grandi occhi gialli sgranati e pieni di inquietudine.  
«Non preoccuparti, è tutto ok» disse dolcemente, carezzandole la testolina «Ripartiremo presto»  
Ad un tratto, Niky rabbrividì: un freddo intenso si stava diffondendo all'interno delle carrozze. La temperatura si abbassò così rapidamente che a Niky sembrò di essere stata rinchiusa in una cella frigorifera. Rabbrividendo, prese Stella tra le braccia e se la posò sul petto, avvolgendola nella propria felpa nel tentativo di ripararla dal freddo. Tenendola stretta a sé, Niky riprese a guardarsi intorno, e sussultò: il vetro del finestrino era diventato quasi bianco, coperto da uno spesso strato di brina, che sembrava essersi formato istantaneamente. Il suo sgomento crebbe notevolmente, quando si rese conto che il suo respiro aveva preso a condensarsi, formando piccole nuvolette candide.  
A quel punto, l'intero treno subì un violento scossone, e arrestò la sua corsa.  
«Ahio!» esclamò Niky: il violento sobbalzo della carrozza aveva fatto cadere la sua valigia dalla reticella, e il bagaglio le era finito addosso; per sua fortuna, non era particolarmente pesante. Si tolse la valigia di dosso con il braccio, e il bagaglio scivolò sul sedile accanto a lei. Una serie di lamenti provenienti dagli altri scompartimenti annunciò che anche gli altri bagagli avevano seguito l'esempio del suo, cadendo addosso ai malcapitati passeggeri.  
Stella, che al momento della caduta della valigia era balzata fuori dalle braccia della padroncina, si era rannicchiata sotto il sedile, il pelo ritto e gli occhi spalancati.  
«Stella, vieni qui» chiamò Niky, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento dello scompartimento e allungandosi sotto il sedile per cercare di prendere la gatta «Va tutto bene, piccola… Forza, vieni!»  
All'improvviso, le luci si spensero.  
Niky sobbalzò e, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, cercò di vedere attraverso le grandi finestre della doppia porta dello scompartimento, e si rese conto che tutto il treno era sprofondato nella più totale oscurità. Il freddo si fece ancora più intenso, e Niky fu scossa da un violento brivido. La pelle delle sue braccia e delle sue gambe formicolò fastidiosamente, quando vi si formò la pelle d'oca. Abbracciandosi da sola nel tentativo di riscaldarsi, Niky si sporse nuovamente sotto il sedile, e riuscì a far uscire Stella dal suo nascondiglio. Tenendola stretta al petto, fece per alzarsi in piedi, quando, improvvisamente, si bloccò, la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati, fissi sulla porta dello scompartimento.  
Davanti al vetro della porta, era appena passato qualcuno. O, per meglio dire, qualcosa. Qualcosa che sembrava essere uscito da un terribile incubo. Una figura esile ed avvolta in un lungo mantello nero, alta fino al soffitto della carrozza. Il gelo attorno Niky si fece ancora più pungente, e la condensa del suo respiro si addensò. Stella, stretta tra le sue braccia, prese a soffiare minacciosamente, mostrando i canini bianchi ad indirizzo della creatura.  
Il misterioso ospite voltò il capo nella loro direzione, richiamato dal soffiare rabbioso della gatta, e fissò Niky attraverso il vetro. Nonostante il suo volto fosse completamente avvolto nel mantello, Niky riuscì ad avvertire il gelido sguardo della creatura su di sé. Istintivamente, prese ad indietreggiare, stringendo Stella al petto, per proteggerla.  
Dal manto della creatura uscì una mano ricoperta di pelle grigiastra e raggrinzita, che si avvicinò alla maniglia della porta.  
Niky era certa che quell'essere sarebbe scivolato nello scompartimento da un momento all'altro, quando, all'improvviso, una luce argentea si diffuse lungo il corridoio, investendo in pieno la creatura.  
L'essere ammantato di nero si ritrasse come se si fosse scottato; emise un suono acuto e stridulo, molto simile ad un grido, e venne spazzato via.  
«Ma… Cosa...?» si domandò Niky, sconvolta. Si alzò in piedi e, tenendo Stella tra le braccia, aprì la porta dello scompartimento e si affacciò nel corridoio. Tante teste curiose facevano capolino dai vari scompartimenti, tutte con la stessa espressione confusa dipinta sul volto. Niky si guardò attorno nella speranza di trovare il macchinista, o qualcuno che potesse darle una spiegazione riguardo ciò che era appena avvenuto, ma non vide nessuno. Si risolse di chiedere informazioni una volta raggiunto il castello, e tornò nel suo scompartimento. Si sedette nuovamente al suo posto e constatò con piacere che la temperatura sul treno si stava alzando rapidamente. La luce tornò, e il treno si rimise in movimento con uno scossone.  
«Hai visto, che ti avevo detto?» domandò Niky, accarezzando teneramente la testolina della gatta «E' tutto a posto»  
Stella sembrava essere d'accordo: accoccolata sulle gambe della padroncina, si godeva le coccole con gli occhi chiusi, facendo piano le fusa.  
Niky sorrise. Presto il treno avrebbe raggiunto la stazione di Hogsmeade; un nuovo anno scolastico stava per iniziare, e lei non vedeva l'ora di mettersi al lavoro.  
Ad un tratto, un movimento al di fuori del suo scompartimento attirò la sua attenzione: nel corridoio era appena passato un uomo. Nonostante Niky non fosse riuscita a vederlo in viso, aveva comunque notato la sua statura alta, i corti capelli castano chiaro e il completo grigio, che sembrava piuttosto malandato.  
Niky non ebbe neppure il tempo di domandarsi chi fosse, che lo sconosciuto era già sparito. Niky appoggiò la schiena al sedile e riprese ad accarezzare la gatta, con aria assorta.  
Stella, dal canto suo, le rivolse un'occhiata di rimprovero, quasi a domandarle cosa potesse averla distratta dal fondamentale compito di grattarla dietro le orecchie.

**** **** **** ****

L'arrivo alla stazione di Hogsmeade fu come sempre molto caotico: i gufi tubavano e i gatti miagolavano a pieni polmoni, infastiditi dalla pioggia scrosciante, che non aveva ancora cessato di cadere.  
Niky si coprì il capo con il cappuccio della felpa gialla, cercando di ripararsi meglio che poteva dalla pioggia gelata.  
Stella non faceva che agitarsi all'interno del trasportino di vimini, ed i suoi miagolii acuti si unirono a quelli degli altri gatti presenti.  
All'improvviso, un vocione possente tuonò: «Quelli del primo anno da questa parte!»  
Niky si voltò, e vide la sagoma gigantesca di Hagrid torreggiare sulla banchina; attorno a lui, un gruppo di studenti del primo anno si guardavano intorno con aria spaventata, intimoriti dalla confusione e -soprattutto- dalla stazza del Mezzo-Gigante. Niky sorrise, e gli rivolse un saluto con la mano. Poi, afferrata saldamente la valigia con una mano ed il trasportino con l'altra, si avviò lungo la banchina, seguendo la marea di studenti che si spostava.  
In breve tempo tutti raggiunsero la fine di un lungo sentiero fangoso, dove un centinaio di carrozze li attendeva per condurli al castello. Come sempre, le carrozze si muovevano trainate da una forza invisibile che la giovane strega non era ancora riuscita ad identificare. Niky caricò il proprio bagaglio sulla carrozza e prese posto al suo interno, appoggiandosi il trasportino sulle gambe. Quando tutti gli studenti furono saliti a bordo, le carrozze si misero in movimento, procedendo lungo la strada, coperta di fango a causa della pioggia incessante.  
Niky si affacciò per guardare il paesaggio, e sussultò: il cielo era ghermito delle stesse figure ammantate che si erano introdotte sul treno. Emettendo agghiaccianti versi striduli, le creature si apprestavano a circondare il castello; alcune di loro lo avevano già raggiunto, e volavano in cerchio attorno alle alte torri di pietra. Niky non poté fare a meno di avvertire un brivido lungo la schiena; la sola vista di quegli esseri era stata sufficiente a rievocare in lei la sensazione di gelo provata poco prima sul treno. Per fortuna, non ebbe molto tempo per rimuginare sugli ultimi avvenimenti, perché proprio in quel momento la lunga carovana varcò l'alta cancellata cesellata del castello. In cima, due enormi cinghiali alati davano il benvenuto agli studenti. Niky sollevò lo sguardo sul castello, e sorrise: finalmente a casa.

**** **** **** ****

Niky scese dalla carrozza e prese i suoi bagagli. Una volta varcato il massiccio portone di legno di quercia, depositò la valigia e il trasportino di vimini vicino alle scale, insieme ai bagagli degli altri studenti.  
«Ci vediamo più tardi» sussurrò, accarezzando il nasino nero di Stella attraverso l'apertura del trasportino. Poi si unì nuovamente al gruppo, e seguì il fiume di studenti fino alla Sala Grande. Prima di raggiungerla però, si fermò, e prese a guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca dei suoi amici. Erano passati quasi tre mesi da quando aveva visto Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ed Hermione Granger per l'ultima volta, e non vedeva l'ora di incontrarli di nuovo. Finalmente, riuscì a scorgerli; i tre erano insieme, come sempre. Fece per avvicinarsi, quando la professoressa McGranitt, l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione e capo della Casa di Grifondoro, si avvicinò ai tre ragazzi. Niky guardò Harry ed Hermione avviarsi dietro di lei lungo il corridoio, e si ripromise di salutarli più tardi, una volta che il banchetto di benvenuto fosse iniziato. Notò con piacere che Ron era rimasto, e si affrettò ad andare da lui, prima che venisse nuovamente inghiottito dalla folla.  
«Ciao, Ron!» lo salutò allegramente, andandogli incontro.  
Un'espressione di piacevole sorpresa si dipinse sul viso del ragazzo. «Niky, ciao!» esclamò, sorridendo «Come te la passi?»  
Niky sorrise «Non c'è male, e tu?»  
«Oh, sto alla grande!» rispose lui, in tono convinto «Beh, se escludiamo quello che è successo sul treno...»  
«Eccome!» esclamò ad un tratto una voce alle loro spalle «Non credo di essermi mai sentito peggio in vita mia!»  
Niky si voltò, per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un evidentemente scosso Neville Paciock. Il suo viso tondo era pallido, ed i suoi occhi erano spalancati.  
«Ciao, Neville» lo salutò Niky in tono gentile, felice che anche lui si fosse unito alla conversazione.  
«Oh, ciao, Niky!» farfugliò lui che, a quanto pareva, si era accorto solo allora della presenza dell'amica. «Come va, hai passato bene le vacanze?» domandò, imbarazzato.  
Lei gli rivolse un lieve sorriso «Si, diciamo di si…» rispose, in tono incerto «E voi?»  
Niky e Ron annuirono.  
«Io sono stato tutto il tempo insieme a mia nonna» annunciò Neville mestamente «Mi ha costretto a ripulire tutte le grondaie di casa. Spero che a voi sia andata meglio…»  
Ron annuì con entusiasmo «Eccome!» disse, emozionato, e mostrò ai due amici un ritaglio di giornale.  
Niky lo prese in mano e lo studiò attentamente: la parte centrale era occupata da una fotografia animata in bianco e nero; dalla foto, Ron e la sua famiglia la salutavano, agitando le mani e sorridendo. Niky sorrise: era meraviglioso vedere una famiglia così affiatata.  
Mentre si avviavano verso la Sala Grande, Ron raccontò agli amici della vincita di suo padre alla lotteria 'Super Galeone d'Oro' della Gazzetta del Profeta, e di come la sua famiglia avesse usato il denaro per pagarsi una vacanza in Egitto, dove Ron aveva potuto rincontrare il fratello Bill. In ultimo, annunciò con orgoglio che con i soldi rimasti, i suoi genitori gli avevano comprato una nuova bacchetta, che mostrò a Neville e Niky con aria soddisfatta.  
Una volta varcata la soglia della Sala Grande, i tre si guardarono attorno. La sala era addobbata a festa; la maggior parte della stanza era occupata da quattro lunghi tavoli, ciascuno assegnato a una delle quattro Case: Grifondoro, Serpeverde, Tassorosso e Corvonero. Alle pareti erano appesi lunghi stendardi variopinti: rosso e oro per Grifondoro, verde e argento per Serpeverde, giallo e nero per Tassorosso e blu e bronzo per Corvonero. Il soffitto incantato era nero e coperto di nubi, e migliaia di candele bianche levitavano sopra le tavolate, donando all'ambiente un'atmosfera accogliente e al contempo vagamente lugubre. Niky si guardò attorno, estasiata: nonostante avesse frequentato la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts per due anni, non riusciva ad abituarsi alle mille sorprese che l'attendevano nel castello ed ogni volta che vi entrava, le era impossibile nascondere la propria meraviglia. Chiacchierando eccitata con i propri amici, sedette alla tavolata della propria Casa.  
I professori occupavano già i loro posti, e accolsero con un sorriso il mare di studenti che si stava riversando nella Sala Grande.  
Niky fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla tavolata degli insegnanti, e riconobbe l'uomo del treno, seduto in mezzo a loro, e comprese che doveva trattarsi del nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Non ebbe però il tempo di osservarlo con la giusta attenzione, perché un fiume di studenti diretti verso le diverse tavolate si frappose tra lei e l'insegnante.  
Il professor Vitious, l'insegnante di Incantesimi, posizionò un alto sgabello di fronte al lungo tavolo degli insegnanti. Srotolò una lunga pergamena e, ad uno ad uno, chiamò gli studenti del primo anno raccolti di fronte a lui, li fece sedere sullo sgabello e posò loro in testa un grande cappello marrone. Si trattava del Cappello Parlante che, una volta posato sul capo degli studenti, li assegnava strillando ad una delle quattro Case.  
Niky non poté fare a meno di pensare alla prima volta che aveva messo piede al castello. Si era sentita piccola, impaurita, ma qualcosa dentro di lei le diceva che per lei stava per iniziare una nuova vita, una vita piena di nuove scoperte e meravigliose magie, ben diversa da quella che aveva condotto fino a quel momento. Il suo cuore aveva preso a battere fortissimo, quando la professoressa McGranitt aveva chiamato il suo nome, che aveva risuonato nella grande sala. Si era avvicinata titubante all'alto sgabello, temendo per un momento di essere troppo bassa per riuscire a salirvi, ma per fortuna era riuscita a sedervisi sopra senza problemi. Infine, la professoressa le aveva posato il Cappello Parlante sul capo. Dopo un lungo ragionamento, durante il quale aveva parlato della capacità di Niky di amare dal profondo del cuore e di essere fedele con tutta sé stessa, il Cappello Parlante aveva dichiarato che in lei vi erano il coraggio e la passione propri di un vero Grifondoro, e l'aveva assegnata con uno strillo acuto alla 'Culla dei Coraggiosi'. A due anni di distanza, Niky era sempre più convinta che il cappello stregato avesse commesso un madornale errore. Era una ragazzina timida, goffa, impacciata ed insicura, che faceva del suo meglio per nascondersi dietro la chioma rosso scuro e gli occhiali dalla spessa montatura; perfino le sue mani scivolavano perennemente nelle maniche della camicia bianca, quasi volessero sparirvi dentro per non essere viste.  
Uno scosciare di applausi distolse Niky dai suoi pensieri: un nuovo studente si era appena unito alla tavolata dei Grifondoro. Niky si unì all'applauso con entusiasmo, e seguì interessata il resto della cerimonia. Quando tutti gli studenti ebbero indossato il Cappello e si furono seduti alle rispettive tavolate, il professor Vitious portò via lo sgabello ed il Cappello Parlante.  
A quel punto il preside della scuola, il professor Albus Silente, batté le mani, ed i vassoi d'oro che ornavano le tavole si riempirono istantaneamente dei cibi più prelibati. In tutta la sala si alzarono esclamazioni di meraviglia e approvazione, seguite dall'allegro tintinnio di bicchieri e posate, e da centinaia di voci che chiacchieravano eccitate.  
Niky si voltò verso Ron «Allora,» domandò in tono vago «che cosa stavi per dire prima, a proposito del treno?»  
Per un breve istante, il volto lentigginoso del ragazzo impallidì «Beh,» esordì, con scarsa convinzione «avrai notato quelle cose incappucciate che sono salite a bordo, no?»  
Lei annuì, guardandolo fisso, avida di risposte.  
«Beh, erano Dissennatori. Sai, le guardie di Azkaban» disse Ron.  
Niky spalancò gli occhi «E che cosa ci facevano, sul treno per Hogwarts?»  
«Cercavano Sirius Black» rispose il giovane mago, e le sue spalle sembrarono essere scosse da un leggero brivido, quando pronunciò quel nome.  
«Il prigioniero evaso da Azkaban?» domandò Niky, allarmata. Prima di salire sull'Hogwarts Express aveva acquistato una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, il quotidiano dei maghi, e aveva letto dell'evasione del pericoloso criminale. «Ma… Che cosa c'entra Sirius Black con Hogwarts? Insomma, che motivo avrebbe avuto per -»  
«Harry, Hermione!» esclamò Ron, interrompendola.  
Niky si voltò e vide i due amici che si avvicinavano di soppiatto alla tavola. Si sedettero accanto a Ron, che aveva tenuto loro il posto e, dopo aver salutato Niky, si servirono una generosa porzione di cibo.  
Niky si guardò attorno, e notò che tutti i presenti stavano lanciando occhiate furtive ad indirizzo di Harry, borbottando tra loro. Guardò i suoi amici con aria interrogativa, e Hermione le raccontò brevemente della loro disavventura di poco prima, quando il Dissennatore aveva fatto irruzione nel loro scompartimento.  
Niky rabbrividì «Come avete fatto a mandarlo via?» domandò, studiando Harry con uno sguardo preoccupato, notando il pallore rimasto sul suo viso.  
«Non siamo stati noi, è stato il professor Lupin» rispose Hermione, indicando il professore con un cenno del capo.  
In quel momento, il preside si alzò in piedi. Dopo aver dato il benvenuto agli studenti, annunciò di avere alcune comunicazioni importanti, ed il suo sorriso si spense.  
«Come ormai tutti sapete dopo la perquisizione dell'Hogwarts Express, la nostra scuola attualmente ospita alcuni dei Dissennatori di Azkaban, che sono qui in missione per conto del Ministero della Magia» disse il professor Silente.  
Niky si guardò attorno, e si rese conto che la sua non era la sola espressione spaventata: sui volti dei suoi compagni era dipinta la stessa espressione preoccupata che era sul suo.  
«Sono di guardia a tutti gli ingressi,» riprese il preside «e finché rimarranno con noi, voglio che sia chiaro che nessuno deve allontanarsi da scuola senza permesso. I Dissennatori non devono essere presi in giro con trucchi o travestimenti, né tantomeno coi Mantelli dell'Invisibilità»  
Niky, Harry, Ron ed Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata fugace.  
«Non fa parte della natura di un Dissenatore comprendere eventuali scuse o suppliche. Di conseguenza vi metto in guardia tutti quanti: non date loro motivo di farvi del male. Conto sui prefetti, e sui nuovi Capiscuola, perché facciano in modo che nessuno entri in conflitto con i Dissennatori»  
Niky si guardò attorno, e vide Percy, il fratello maggiore di Ron, che spingeva il petto in fuori, mostrando a tutti il distintivo di Caposcuola che aveva appuntato al petto; a giudicare dal modo in cui il distintivo riluceva alla luce delle candele, Percy doveva aver trascorso le precedenti due ore a lucidarlo. Niky sorrise e si voltò verso Ron.  
«Beh, tuo fratello sembra molto felice...»  
Ron roteò gli occhi «Non me ne parlare. Ha passato tutta l'estate a lucidare quel coso. Lo portava tutto il tempo!»  
«A colazione» disse Fred.  
«In vacanza» fece George.  
«A tavola»  
«A letto…»  
«Una volta ha cercato perfino di portarselo sotto la doccia, ma la mamma ha minacciato di chiedere a Silente di destituirlo, se ci avesse provato» concluse Fred con un ghigno.  
Niky, Harry ed Hermione fecero del loro meglio per soffocare una risata: la sala era silenziosa, e tutti gli altri studenti ascoltavano con attenzione il discorso del preside. Così, i cinque amici ammutolirono, e tornarono a volgere la loro attenzione al mago dalla lunga barba bianca.  
«Per passare a un argomento più allegro, sono lieto di dare il benvenuto a due nuovi insegnanti. Innanzitutto, al professor Lupin, che ha gentilmente accettato la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure» disse il professor Silente.  
Il professor Lupin si alzò in piedi, e Niky ebbe finalmente l'occasione di vederlo meglio: come aveva notato sul treno, era un uomo alto e magro; il suo viso era giovane, ma pallido e segnato, come se il suo proprietario fosse appena guarito da una grave malattia. I suoi capelli erano corti, color castano chiaro e con diverse striature di grigio, in forte contrasto con la giovane età del mago. Infine, lo sguardo di Niky cadde suoi suoi vestiti: il completo indossato dal professore era molto consunto ed era rammendato in più punti. Malgrado il suo aspetto malandato, a Niky sembrò che il nuovo insegnante fosse molto più di ciò che appariva: i suoi occhi scintillavano, come se trovarsi ad Hogwarts fosse la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata da tempo. Niky sorrise tra sé e sé: conosceva bene quella sensazione.  
Il professor Lupin fece un timido inchino, e si sedette.  
Quando il tiepido applauso in suo onore si fu acquietato, il preside riprese nuovamente la parola: «Quanto alla nostra seconda nuova nomina, sono spiacente di dovervi dire che il professor Kettleburn, il nostro insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche, è andato in pensione alla fine dell'anno scorso per godersi gli anni, nonché gli arti che gli restano. Comunque sono lieto di annunciarvi che il suo posto verrà preso nientemeno che da Rubeus Hagrid, che ha accettato di assumere il ruolo di insegnante in aggiunta al suo compito di guardiacaccia»  
Harry, Ron ed Hermione si scambiarono delle occhiate stupefatte. Neville fissò il Mezzogigante con la bocca aperta, chiaramente sorpreso, e Niky sorrise. Ecco spiegata la scelta -quantomeno bizzarra- del libro di testo. Al momento dell'acquisto, si era trovata di fronte ad un volume abbastanza voluminoso, ricoperto di una folta pelliccia e quando aveva avvicinato la mano alla cinghia, il libro si era mosso, ed aveva iniziato a ringhiare. Niky si era ritratta, spaventata. Ma quando si era resa conto che il libro, ancora chiuso, non avrebbe potuto farle del male, si era avvicinata, e aveva sfiorato delicatamente la pelliccia ispida. Dopo alcuni secondi, il libro aveva emesso gorgogliante verso di approvazione, e si era lasciato consultare, facendo piano le fusa. Solo Hagrid averebbe potuto scegliere un libro come quello. Nonostante l'aspetto burbero, era molto dolce, ed aveva sempre dimostrato una particolare sensibilità per le Creature Magiche, spesso incomprese a causa del loro aspetto.  
Niky tornò alla realtà, richiamata dalla voce del preside, che terminò gli annunci, annunciando con un sorriso: «Che la festa cominci!»  
Gli studenti applaudirono allegramente, ed il banchetto iniziò, accompagnato dal suono di mille voci ce chiacchieravano eccitate, e dall'allegro tintinnio di piatti e posate.

*** *** *** ***

Niky richiuse la propria valigia, la ripose sotto il letto, e sospirò. Era stata una lunga giornata.  
Stella, accoccolata sul copriletto intenta a lisciarsi il pelo nero, si voltò verso la padroncina, e miagolò piano.  
Niky sorrise. << Hai ragione, Stella, è ora di andare a dormire >> Dopo aver indossato il pigiama, si infilò sotto le coperte, lasciando sprofondare la testa nel morbido cuscino immacolato.  
Stella drizzò le orecchie, e si affrettò a raggiungerla, accoccolandosi sotto il suo braccio.  
Lei prese ad accarezzarle la testolina, sorridendo quando la gatta la ringraziò facendo le fusa.  
Niky si guardò attorno, e sorrise nuovamente. Tutto nella stanza le parve deliziosamente familiare. Ogni suono, dal crepitare del fuoco nella stufa, al più piccolo cigolio del letto, era come musica, per lei. Con un sospiro, Niky chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, felice.  
Finalmente a casa.

 

~~~ L'Angolo di Niky ~~~  
Ciao a tutti!  
Dopo molto, molto, moltissimo tempo, eccomi finalmente tornata con la mitica 'Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts'!! ^^  
Ho deciso di riscrivere l'intera storia, perché rileggendola mi sono accorta di molte, troppe carenze! >__<  
Spero di essere riuscita a rimediare, e a creare qualcosa di migliore, questa volta ^^ Per quanto riguarda la ripetizione dei soggetti (che immagino abbiate notato), è dovuta al fatto che ho cercato quanto più possibile di avvicinarmi allo stile della mitica Rowling, e di conseguenza ho adottato come lei questa tecnica.  
Se voleste lasciare un commento e farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi fareste un immenso favore ^^  
In ogni caso, vi ringrazio di aver letto questo lungo, interminabile capitolo fino in fondo! :P Spero di non avervi annoiato! :P  
Un abbraccio -e una Cioccorana- a tutti voi! ^^  
\- Niky <3

 

Copertina - http://niky94.deviantart.com/art/The-Werewolf-Whisperer-COVERING-PAGE-576876131?ga_submit_new=10%253A1449596768


End file.
